


42 Word Challenge

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: For International Fanworks Day and a Tea and Swiss Roll Challenge  (since everyone is doing it *g*)





	42 Word Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day and a Tea and Swiss Roll Challenge (since everyone is doing it *g*)

Wind tousling hair, the bike races into darkness – fleeing entanglements.

      _fingers entwined in curls – commitment_

Skin tingling as the evening cools – regret

      _body flushed, held in knowing hands - anticipation_

Sighs concur with the skid of tyres turning on pavement - bloody Bodie

      _surrender_


End file.
